Everybody's Fool
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: A small songfic where Kikyo contemplates on her doings and decides to do something about it. Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha…because if I did, Kikyo would explode on the spot and Inu-Yasha and Kagome would have one trillion kids that looked like both of them scrambled in a blender.

Summary to tis story: A small songfic where Kikyo contemplates on her doings and decides to do something about it. Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.

Enjoy teh story! D

* * *

Such a bother, isn't it?

Having to be dead for over 50 years now. Probably about 60 years by now.

She watched silently and emotionlessly over the village that she once lived in, the image of her dog hanyou almost completely erased from her mind. He had married her reincarnation and left her. He had left to go 500 years into the future to live with her reincarnation.

It simply wasn't fair.

Kikyo sat on the cliff, watching over the village, her lips formed into a pout that soon spread into a cruel sneer. She narrowed her dead brown eyes at the village and looked over at the forest where she had pinned Inu-Yasha to the Goshinboku. Where her reincarnation, Kagome, had met Inu-Yasha and freed him from the deep sleep. Where the whole adventure and even a love story began. Kikyo continued to sneer at the village as if it was a child that did something wrong.

It wasn't fair.

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

As she watched, her Shinidamachu crowded around her like pesky bugs. In their insect like legs they carried the souls of the un-dead. Yes, the souls of the un-dead. Kikyo had stolen the souls of un-dead woman, but frankly didn't really care, at least not at the moment. Even if she was messing with nature. But right now she couldn't care less.

_'Kikyo, I'm the only one you've got.'_

Kikyo's sneer faded and was replaced by her average mouth. A straight little line that resembled a poker face and had no emotion at all. Those words had always rang through her head. Inu-Yasha had said that one night to her, the night when he pledged that he was going to kill Naraku for her.

But, when they finally killed the evil hanyou, Inu-Yasha was doing it for her.

He was doing it for her reincarnation.

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

Kikyo leaned up and raised her knees up so her chin was resting in them, and wrapped her arms around her legs. This wasn't fair. Inu-Yasha had ran off with Kagome and then left Kikyo here to mourn and sulk about it. Which is basically what she did everyday. The dead miko knew that there was no point in living anymore, yet she continued on with it. Kikyo thought that maybe she was simply waiting for Inu-Yasha to come back, to come back and say that he was sorry and didn't know what he was thinking and that he loved Kikyo more.

Then again, Kikyo also thought that she was acting too childish.

_Look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she_

Anyways, there was no reason for her anymore. Kikyo was merely a blurry, blotchy, splat was in people's minds, and soon would be erased completely. She even feared that Kaede has also forgotten about her. She hadn't heard a single word from her younger sister about her since 10 years ago. Kikyo gave out a deep sigh that was sitting her throat for a while and got up slowly. She started to walk down towards the village, her Shinidamachu clicking continuously like cicadas.

The village looked like how it had 60 years ago. The huts, the rivers around it, the normal cheerfulness that surrounded it were still the same. As Kikyo hid behind a tree near the village, she swore that she saw something out of the corner of her eye. The miko squinted her eyes and then they widened.

It was Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

_never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Not just Inu-Yasha and Kagome, they had a little girl that was following them. She had ebony hair that was similar to Kagome's, but she also had Inu-Yasha's doggy ears. Kikyo knew right away that it was their child. She watched as Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and their kid entered the village, only to be greeted by the houshi, taijiya, and kistune. The houshi and taijiya had gotten married, while the kistune grew much over the 10 years they've been gone. They all started to talk and they looked so happy together. Kikyo watched silently.

As the group chatted on, a butterfly flew delicately by the young girl. The butterfly flew towards Kikyo and the young girl was following after it. Kikyo held in her breath, hoping that the girl wouldn't notice her.

"Hello miss, what are you doing behind this tree?"

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie _

Kikyo looked down at her. She noticed that one of the girl's eyes were blue grey while the other one was golden. She had the same expression of her mother, soft and gentle, while her eyes held the expression of her father's, wild and fiery.

"My name's Kioko, what's yours?" the young girl asked, gazing up at Kikyo with curious eyes.

"Kikyo," the miko answered, forcing out a smile. Kioko smiled right back up her.

"That's a very nice name. You know what Kikyo? You look almost like my mother!" the girl exclaimed, her grin growing even wider. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you," Kikyo said, trying to make her voice sound cheerful. Well of course she looked like Kioko's mother. Kioko's mother is her reincarnation!

_i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore_

"Well, I have to go now," Kikyo announced before Kioko could say anything. She started to walk off.

"OK, nice to meet you Kikyo!" Kioko waved goodbye at the miko then ran off back to her parents. Kikyo didn't look back. She walked on until the miko came across a big rock, and sat down on it. Kikyo then looked back at where she had came from.

At the moment, she felt a bit happy that she had continued on living.

Otherwise, Kikyo never would've met Kioko.

The miko stared up at her Shinidamachu. Meeting Kioko was nice, she really liked the girl, but yet it still didn't seem worth it. To tore the reward of reincarnation from many dead woman, for what? To try to get a dog hanyou that clearly has no interest in her anymore? Kikyo smiled grimly and waved a hand at the Shinidamachu. They clicked at her in confusion, but as she waved harder, they realized what she wanted...

_it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

"There she is," Inu-Yasha said as Kioko came into sight. He picked her up.

"Daddy, Mommy, I met someone in the forest!" Kioko exclaimed happily.

Kagome furrowed her brow. "Kioko, what did we tell you about talking to strangers?"

"Sorry Mommy," Kioko apologized, hanging her head. She looked up again. "But she was really nice, and she was a miko just like Mommy! And the strangest thing was that she looked very much like Mommy! Except for some reason, she smelled like grave dirt and soil." She scrunched up her nose when she said this.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome exchanged worried glances. They both knew right away that Kioko had met up with Kikyo. But then, for a moment or two, the couple saw out of the corner of their eyes, a little tribe of Shinidamachu coming from the way that Kikyo went, souls in their legs. They let go of the souls, which went bobbing up slowly into the skies.

Kagome grinned. "I'm sure that she was a very nice person, right Inu-Yasha?" She glanced over at the dog hanyou.

Inu-Yasha smiled back. "Yes Kagome. I'm sure of it."

_it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_

* * *

Shweeeeet. This was just a drabble I wanted to do because...I'm bored. I like doing one shots, so expect to see more like this. Except with different people.

Anywayz, I don't like this one too much. I let Kikyo die peacefully. Which totally sucked. I guess I just wanted to do a one-shot that included Kikyo or something, and here it is. In all it's crappy glory.

Please comment.

P.S.

EVANESCENCE STILL ROX MY SOX WOO!!


End file.
